the_land_before_time_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Land Before Time All Grown Up XII: Days of the Wisdoms Transcript
Scene 1: Little Time in the Valley Scene 2: The Arrival of the Flyers Scene 3: Young Flyers Scene 4: Guido Meets Glila Scene 5: The New Flyer Leader * The flyers arrived * Male Flyer: They're coming. * Female Flyer: It's to be ready for their arrival. Scene 6: The Welcome Ceremony (Next scene) * Luna and her daughter, Lisdoa flying through the forest * Luna: Dear, daughter, are excited for the visit to other flyers before we go to the Great Vallley? * Lisdoa: Yes, mother. I'm surprised daddy is not with us. * Luna: I know, but it's the rules. A member of our family must stay with the elder flyers. And you know there's been more attacks about the rogue flyers. * Lisdoa: Yes, I know. * Male Flyer: Luna, they're ready for you arrival. * Luna: Oh, good. (All the flyers gathered) * Aero: I'm a little nervous. * Flyzu: Just keep your beak up. You're the new leader now. * Flyla: All flyers here she is. Luna. * Luna: (arrived) Greetings every flyers. I'm surprised to see you all. (flying by Marga and Dora) Hello, Marga and Dora. * Marga: Greetings, Luna * Dora: Hello. You look beautiful. * Luna: Why, thank you. (flies towards Aero) Hello. You must Aero, the new flyer leader. * Aero: Yes, I am. It's an honor to meet, Luna. * Luna: And it's nice to see you, Flyzu. * Flyzu: Yes, it's an honor. And it's my duty to serve Aero. * Rhama: (GROWLS) * Flyla: And now, here's her daughter, Lisdoa. * Lisdoa arrives (Flyers talking at once) * Aero: So, that's your daughter. * Luna: Yes, my daughter. All flyers, today we meet up with Wingra and the other flyers that are in the one place where all dinosaurs and flyers go, the Great Valley. (Flyers cheering) Scene 7: The Rogue Flyers (Next scene) * Male Flyer From the distance: Rogue flyers! They're here! The rogue flyers here! * Luna looks up and sees rouge flyers (Rogue flyers screeching) * Lisdoa: The rogue flyers are! * Female Flyer: Fly away! * The rogue flyers flies to the ground and attack (Rogue flyers screeching) * Marga : If those rogues think they're gonna attack... * Dora : They'll have to deal with us. * Flyzu: Oh, dear. * Luna: Aero, take my daughter to the Great Valley with you along with the flock. * Aero: But, what about you? * Lisdoa: Mother, we can't go without! * Luna: As your mother, I order you to go, now. * Aero: Okay. Flock follow me! * Aero, his flock along with Lisdoa flies off * Rogue flyers attacking the flyers * Luna: You rogues. You interrupted our ceremony. * Flytop: We always like interrupting ceremonies. * Flot: Yeah. That what we always do. * Luna: If you're here, that means your leader it's not fear. * Swogar: How touching. She guess it. Teach her a lesson! * The rogues flyers attack (The flyers fighting the rogues) * Luna (sees the other rogue flyers flying towards her and attack her) (Rogue flyer screeching) * Luna: (fighting) We must go now! * Luna and the flyers flies off * The rouge flyers captured the other flyers (Rogue flyers chuckling) (SCREECHING FROM THE DISTANCE) * A Rogue flyer named Flapper arrived and walks towards the flyers * Male Flyer: Oh, no. It's Flapper! * Flapper: So, where are they? Where is Luna and her daughter? * Male Flyer #2: We won't tell you. * Flapper: What? * Male Flyer #2: We'll never tell you where they are. * Flapper: You'll never tell me where they are? * Rogue Flyer: Flapper. Luna's daughter was spotted with other flyers, and her mother is not with them. * Flapper: So, they've gone separate ways, huh? * Male flyer #2: (GULP) * Flapper:(GROWLS) * (Flapper kills a flyer) * Flapper: (Panting) * Flytop: That's got to hurt. * Flapper: Rogues get Luna's daughter! * (The rogue flyers go after Lisdoa) * Mozinga: Looks like they flew off before we arrived * Switch: Too bad we couldn't get them in time. * Vixfly: Yeah, if you weren't flying around. * Flapper: Enough. We got some flyers to tracks down. (In the sky) * Flyzu: Well done, you keep Luna's daughter safe, Aero. * Aero: Thanks. * Rhanma: Why are you thanking him? We should be with Luna. * Aero: We can't. Luna ordered us to take Lisdoa to the Great Valley. * Flyla: Flyers warn with the other flyers about the rogues. * The other flyers flies off the warn the other flyers * Lisdoa: Who are the rogue flyers and what do they want? * Aero: They're Flapper's flock, and their after you and your family. * Lisdoa: Who'a he? * Flyla: He's a terrible bad flyer who hates wisdoms. * Aero: Now listen. Until your mother finds her way to the Great Valley. We're keeping you under proctection * Aero, his flock, Flyla and Llisdoa flies their way to the Great Valley Scene 8: Report of the Rogues (Next scene in a valley where other flyers live where the flyers are flying around) * Lonmus: (GROWLS) * Flyer Elder #1: Lonmus, control it. * Flyer Elder #2: Yes, and you know the rules. A member of a family must stay with the elders and protect this valley. * Lonmus: I've shouldn't let my wife and my daughter go. I've shouldn't know Flapper would be there attack along with his flock. * Flyer Elder #3: We all didn't know since that rogue monster Red Foot was defeated. And the rogues wanted us dead. * Flyer Elder #4: Well, we're still alive, thanks to the young dinosaur who face him. * Lonmus: Yes, but what if the rogues find out who defeated Red Foot, and allowing us to live finds out who did it. * Flyer Elder #1: They won't know who it was And besides, Flapper might try to lure you, capture you and take over this valley like they did to the valley that has fallen, now. * Flyer Elder #4: Perhaps we should send the best flyers to take care them. * Flyer Elder #3: How about Wingra's best flyers in his flock? We may need their help. * Flyer Elder #2: I hope you're right. If they fail, we lose our valley. * Lonmus: And what if they find the dinosaur that killed Red Foot? * Flyer Elder # 1; They'll never know who it was. If those rogues come here, and ask us who killed Red Foot, we must keep it a secret from them. Scene 9: Etta Returns (Back in the Great Valley) Scene 10: Welcoming Aero's flock Scene 11: Seeking Littlefoot's Help Scene 12: Rhanma challenges Aero Scene 13: The Flyer Meeting Scene 14: Flyer Will Attack Scene 15: Littlefoot meets Zhengo again Scene 16: The Flyer Challenge Begins Scene 17: Ambushing Littlefoot and Banished Scene 18: Traitor for the Rogues Scene 19: Saving Luna Scene 20: Sailback Sharptooth Encounter Scene 21: Domehead Territory Scene 22: Gang to the Rescue Scene 23: Rhanma's Betrayal Scene 24: Caught by Rogues (Cut to Littlefoot) * Littlefoot: Okay, if I was a rogue flyer, where would I find them. * The rogue flyers appeared * Longneck, don't move! * Littlefoot: Huh? (turns to the flyers) Oh, great. (runs off) * (offscreen) Stop! * Littlefoot: (stops) * The rogues flies towards Littlefoot and lands * Turn around. * Littlefoot: But you told me to stop. * All right, all right, unstop! * Littlefoot:(moves and turns around to the flyers) * You're coming with us, boy. * Littlefoot: Wait. I..I..I.. think you got the wrong longneck. * Nice try with know it's you. * Littlefoot: Okay, you got me. So what are you rogues gonna do to me? * Well, uh, what are we gonna do to him? * I don't know. What do you think? (cut to Chomper) * Chomper: (sniffing) * Spotted a sharptooth * Chomper: (sniffing) Huh? (looking at the flyers) * lands in front of Chomper * Chomper: (gulps) (nervous chuckling) See ya! (runs off) * flies after Chomper (Cut back to Littlefoot and the Rogue Flyers) * What was it again? * Is it turn him in? Oh, wait, wait, wait, wait. Don't tell me. Scene 25: Knowing Littlefoot killed Red Foot Scene 26: Swooper Scene 27: Rushing Back to the Valley Scene 28: Facing the Rogue Flyers (Cut to Chomper and Fanga enter the different part of the valley) * Chomper:(SNIFFING) I think of the rogues is near by. * Fanga: There! (spots Vixfly) * Chomper and Fanga caught up to Vixfly * Fanga: Get out of our valley, rogues! * Chomper:Or we'll force you out! * Vixfly: Try a stop me (chuckling) I dare ya! * Chomper: Oh, you dare me, huh? Well, I got..... * Vixfly (swoops and snatch the tree sweet out of Chomper's hand) * Chomper: Wha……!!!!! * Vixfly: (CHUCKLING) (drops the treesweet) * Chomper: That rogue flyer dropped the Tree Sweet! * Fanga: Here, use this ones up here. They're very, very old thank can make dinosaurs sick. * Milo: And we brought some friends to help out. * The rouge flyers sees the furry creatures surrounding them from the ground and from the trees * Male Rogue Flyer # 1: My, my, my. I think the fury creatures are here. * Male Rogue Flyer # 2: What ever will we do against this little creatures? * Flyer Elder: Are you seeing this? * Flyer Elder: Yes, the all the furry creatures trying to stop the rogues. * Flyer Elder: Are we being saved by all of them that small? (Cut to Tippy) * Tippy: (growling) * Flytop: Yo ho! (flying around Tippy) Right here! * Tippy: Okay, Tippy. Remember what Littlefoot said watch the enemy and hit them with your tail! (swing his tail at Flytop) * Flytop: Agh! (falls to the ground) (goaning) You hit me...so.....hard. * Tippy: I guess I did. (Cut to Spike) * Spike: (running towards Swogar) * Swogar: (flying towards Spike) Ready or not here I come, spiketail! * Spike: (running) That's my wisdom. Get closer to the enemy and swing! (swing his tail at Swogar's wings) * Swogar: Ow! (lands with a wing stracthed) You spiked my wing! * Spike: That's not all I'm gonna spike! (grunts) (hit Swogar with his tail) * Swogar: Ugh! (hits a tree) Ow! My beak! (slides from the tree) (Cut to Ducky) * Ducky: (swimming under water) * Scene 29: Littlefoot facing Flapper * Littlefoot: (running) * Flapper: (lands in front of Littlefoot) * Littlefoot: (Gasp) Flapper! * Flapper: Very cleaver, Littlefoot. Taking out my flock along with your allies. * Littlefoot: That's right, We used our wisdom to work together to protect our home, our visitors, and neighbors. * Flapper: Well, your wisdom is a waste of time! (attacks Littlefoot) * Littlefoot: Whoa! (moves out of the way) * Flapper: (flying) And now I'm gonna kill the one who defeated Red Foot, and that's you! (screech) * Littlefoot and Flapper fighting * The gang, their friends and the other dinosaurs and flyers watches them * Hyp: Come on Littlefoot! * Nod: Yeah, come on! * Mutt: Show that rogue who's boss! * Flapper: (screeching while trying to bite Littlefoot) * Littlefoot: (grunt) (cornered to a wall) * Flapper: (flying towards Littlefoot screeching) * Littlefoot: (sweeps dirt in Flapper's eyes grunting) * Flapper: Agh! (gets dirt in his eyes) * Littlefoot: Ugh! (headbutts Flapper) * Flapper: (growls and pain Littlefoot down with his feet) * Littlefoot: Ugh! (getting pin down) * Flapper: A big mistake! A longneck cannot defeat a flyer in a fight. * Littlefoot: Well you missed something (swing his tail at Flapper's wing) * Flapper: Ow! (falls to the ground with a wing broken) * Littlefoot: (panting) (getting up) * Flapper: (getting up goaning and looks at Littlefoot) What kind a longneck are you? * Littlefoot: I'm the longneck from the migration. Good luck flying with one wing! (swing his tail at Flapper) * Flapper: Ugh! (falling over a waterfall screaming) Littlefoot: Hmph! (Dinosaurs cheering) * Lydia: We did it! * Terya: Victory is our! * Furry creatures cheers * Tiny Longnecks cheers * Littlefoot: (pants) * The gang hugs Littlefoot * All laughing * Guido: Alright! * Scene 30: Days of Wisdom Begins Scene 31: End Credits Category:The Land Before Time All Grown Up Category:The Land Before Time All Grown Up Transcripts